


Feel The Heat Upon My Skin

by orphan_account



Series: That's What I Go To School For [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Harry is 27, I have a thing for that, I have no idea how underage works since I'm from germany where you're underaged until you're sixteen, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher Harry, Younger Louis, and other names like that, but I read a few stories in which one was sixteen or seventeen and it was underage, but it's my first story, i hoped this would be longer, louis is seventeen, oh and harry keeps calling louis baby, school sex, so I'm gonna go with it, so i hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nonononono!" Louis whispered. "I'm a Beta. A fucking Beta!"<br/>But, as far as Louis knew, Betas did not produce slick that leaked out of their arsehole.</p><p>Or Omega!Louis is a late bloomer and goes into heat in school, just to be fucked by his Geography teacher, Mr. Styles.</p><p>Name from: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Heat Upon My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't take age difference or underage PLEASE LEAVE NOW! OK. The age difference is ten years, Louis is seventeen. If you don't like this, go the fudge away because I don't wanna deal with you. Thanks.  
> If you are okay with things like that, go ahead, hope you enjoy it. This is also my first story I wrote here. I already wrote a few stories on Wattpad - I will not give my account away - but this is a whole different world.

"Nonononono!" Louis whispered. "I'm a Beta. A fucking Beta!"

But, as far as Louis knew, Betas did not produce slick that leaked out of their arsehole.

Louis was seventeen. When he didn't present as an Omega or Alpha between the ages of thirteen to sixteen, his family and he were sure that he was a Beta. It only made sense, almost everyone in his family was a Beta.

But here he was now, hiding in a stall in the boy's bathroom with his slick dripping down his thighs and into his boxers, skin too hot and his body longing for something to fill him up.

Something that wasn't helping him either was that all out of a sudden, he was able to smell the rough, delicious scents of those in the school that were Alphas. One smell though stuck out more than the others and Louis knew exactly who the owner had to be: Mr. Styles.

Mr. Styles was a twenty-seven Geography teacher. He was the only teacher who was an Alpha, so several of the Omega teachers and even Beta teachers - even some of the students - had tried flirting with him. And either Mr. Styles was very oblivious or just polite since he never replied to any of the suggestive things he was told. The Alpha smelled good in Louis' opinion. His scent was rougher and muskier than those of the Alpha students and overpowered them since it belonged to a full grown Alpha.

Louis had always liked Mr. Styles, ever since the man had tutored him in French. Louis had just stared at how the older man's plump lips formed around the words. But yeah, Louis liked him. Like, like-like. Dating-like. He never thought that he'd stand a chance, not just because he was shy. In his world, age-difference wasn't so bad, but Louis was underaged while Mr. Styles was almost thirty. Also, Louis had been convinced that he was a Beta and to Alphas, Betas might be good for random fucks, but it was known in school that the Alpha teacher was looking for something steady, and that was only possible with an Omega. Now, there was only one problem left and that was the fact that Louis was underaged.

After break, he'd have Geography with Mr. Styles and he had no idea how he was supposed to get through it without dropping to his knees in front of the man. Then he thought of a way to get to the classroom without any of the hormonal Alpha students fucking him.

Just when he was about to pull his pants up and leave the stall, the door opened. A few seconds later, a plastic bag was thrown over the door and a male voice said, "The school is prepared for Omegas or Alphas presenting. This is the Omega emergency bag. It contains a packet of birth control pills, a few pads, towels, scent neutralizer and a butt plug."

Louis listened how the door to the bathroom shut again. He felt his skin getting hotter and quickly grabbed the bag and got the wrapper out that contained a thick pad. He got it out and placed it in his boxers, sighing in relief that he didn't ruin his school trousers. Afterwards he sprayed the neutralizer on and sighed in relief.

He made himself look less fucked and flushed and fixed his fringe before he left the stall with his bag over his shoulder. He had wanted to call his mum, but his phone was dead and he knew that the secretary who was present today didn't believe in male Omegas. Really. A guy once went into heat and wanted to call his parents but the secretary didn't believe him. He was fucked and mated by the football captain.

Louis didn't want that, thank you very much. So he didn't have another choice than walk to his classroom and try not to jump Mr. Styles' bones.

He reached the room just when the bell rang. Mr. Styles stood in front of his desk, waiting for the last students to come in. Louis' table was in the very back of the room and when he walked pass the teacher's desk, he saw how the older man closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. He knew full grown Alphas were able to smell an Omega's heat even with the neutralizer since their sense of smell was more experienced.

Louis quickly made his way into the back and sat down, trying not to hump the chair. He looked at the teacher's desk where Mr. Styles was staring at him. Damn, he looked so good.

The man was wearing tight, black jeans, dark brown boots and a white button up with the three upper buttons undone. Around his neck a white bandana was tied. A dangling necklace was falling down on his chest and his tattoos were shown off perfectly. Louis loved his long, curly, dark brown hair and his bright green eyes that now seemed darker. Fuck.

Louis leaned his head on his table as another wave of slick ran out of his arsehole. He didn't notice when Mr. Styles started walking around the classroom and checked the other students' homework until he was a few tables away. He quickly got his books out and waited for the green eyes man to check on him.

"Thought you were a Beta, lovely," Mr. Styles said gently, his eyes fleeting over Louis' homework.

"Late bloomer," Louis whispered and felt his cheeks get hot.

"Shh, love. Do you have to be anywhere after this?"

Louis shook his head, forgetting how to speak. His heart was pounding and he swallowed hard.

"Good, very good," the Alpha mumbled. "What do you say to meeting me ten minutes after class in the music room?"

Louis nodded frantically when he realized that the music room was soundproof. His teacher smiled at him before he left him back there. Louis couldn't focus on the lesson, only on how husky and deep and sexy Mr. Styles' voice sounded. So the Omega let his mind wander and though of every possible way that Mr. Styles could fuck him. He moved his hips a bit in his chair, the fabric of his trousers rubbing uncomfortably on his aching erection. He felt so empty and bit his lip to not whimper.

He lost his track of time, not knowing when the lesson would be over, but suddenly he noticed how his classmates packed up and started leaving the room. Louis quickly grabbed his things and left the room. He hid in the toilet to wait for the ten minutes, pressing the heel of his palm over the bulge in his school trousers.

When the ten minutes were finally over, he basically ran over to the music room and closed the door behind himself, dropping his bag to the floor. A second later, he heard how the door was locked. Mr. Styles walked over to the windows and closed the curtains before he walked back to the young boy.

"Could smell you before class when I walked by the bathrooms," Mr. Styles whispered gravelly. "Smell so sweet, baby. So glad you're an Omega, meant for me."

Louis gasped and reached out, grabbing the teacher's shirt. His breathing was labored and harsh and he felt like he was about to pass out. Mr. Styles shushed him and ran his large hands over the young Omega's body. The Alpha pushed Louis' school blazer off his shoulders and unfurled his tie, letting it fall to  the floor. When he unbuttoned Louis' shirt, he caught his lips in a kiss.

Louis raised to the tip of his toes and slipped his fingers into Mr. Styles long hair.

Harry dropped to his knees, getting Louis out of his shoes and socks before he unbuttoned his school trousers and pulled them down, waiting for Louis to step out of them. The Alpha stood up again and let his lips attach to Louis' again, ushering him over to the desk until Louis was leaning against it with his hands on the green eyed man's cheeks.

He placed his hands on the desk when Mr. Styles turned him around and sank to his knees behind him. Louis felt the man's lips on his lower back and his hands on his thighs.

"Smell so good, baby. So sweet," Harry groaned roughly.

Louis exhaled shakily and whimpered when he felt something lick off his slick and heard his teacher's quiet moan.

"Taste even better."

"Mr. Styles, please ..." Louis whispered.

"Harry, call me Harry," the Alpha mumbled before he went back to his task of licking the slick off of Louis' skin, tasting him.

Louis was riled up and desperate, so neither of them was surprised when Louis came over the desk. Louis was shaking a bit from the aftershocks of his orgasm but pushed his bum back on Harry's tongue.

Louis leaned on his forarms, dropped his head and moaned brokenly when he felt one of Harry's long fingers enter him while he was still lapping over the Omega's sensitive rim. When he pushed his second finger in, Harry stood up and kissed gently over the blue eyed boy's neck and shoulders while he thrust his fingers in and out of him.

Louis leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder with his eyes closed, letting out a suppressed sound of pleasure when the Alpha squeezed a third finger into his hole.

"Oh fuck," Louis groaned. "More."

"Shh, beautiful," Harry breathed into his ear softly.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his jeans before he unbuttoned his shirt all the way and untied the bandana around his neck before he let both fall to the floor.

With a sudden boost of confidence, Louis pulled Harry into another kiss and slid his hands over the smooth skin of the Alpha's chest and stomach and arms. He could feel the slightly rougher skin where it was inked with black tattoos. Fuck, he was gorgeous. Louis felt how Harry unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down and the young Omega pushed his hand in the Alpha's boxers to close his fingers around his cock.

A surprised moan fell from Harry's lips and he broke the kiss to push his boxers down just far enough to get his dick out. Suddenly, Louis felt the large hands on his sides and he was hoisted up. He wrapped his legs around Harry's narrow hips and draped his arms over his shoulders when their lips found themselves together again.

"Come on," the Omega urged against the older's lips. "Come on."

"Shh, baby, I got you." Then he seemed to think of something. "Do you have any like, birth control pills?"

Louis nodded and pointed at his bag that was still sitting next to the door. Harry walked over and managed to get the plastic bag out of it, still with Louis wrapped around his upper body. With one strong arm wrapped around Louis' waist, the man managed to get a pill out of the package and made Louis swallow it.

Finally, the Omega felt how the tip of his teacher's cock was aligned with his hole and slowly, it was pushed further into him.

"Fuck," he muttered and bit the taller man's shoulder.

"Okay?" the green eyed man asked into his ear, his voice rough and breathless. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Louis was slowly placed on the desk so he sat on the edge with his legs and arms still wrapped around the taller man. His large hands ran over the younger's tan skin with his face buried in his soft hair.

"H-harry, I ..."

Said man took this as his cue to move and started out slowly, holding Louis close to his chest until he felt Louis' nails prick the skin at his shoulder blades and he started fucking him in ernest, one hand on his bum and the other on the middle of his back.

Louis' head was resting on Harry's shoulder and his eyes were pinched shut, his mouth hanging open but no sound was escaping him. Finally, a strangled moan slipped out of his lips and he tightened his grip around the Alpha, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"Oh god, oh shit," he moaned as his hips started to move on their own, meeting Harry's thrusts.

The Alpha was feeling huge inside him and he was holding him so close and Louis was enjoying it so much more than he ever thought he'd enjoy his first time. He was pleased by the fact that Harry was moaning too. He must be doing a good job.

"You feel so good, baby. You're so wet for me, so good," his teacher's husky voice spoke into his ear and he whined, throwing his head back a bit.

"Kiss me," he breathed before his lips were claimed by the older male's.

The dark room was only filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, their lips smacking and their harsh breathing between the kisses. The angle was perfect to Louis, only a tiny shift of Harry's hips were needed before his prostate was hit and he became boneless.

Louis realized a second later that another orgasm had hit him without him even realizing how close he was.

His skin was still burning and his slick was dripping on the desk, but Harry was good. Really good at fucking his brains out. The older man's touch was like a bucket of cold water being thrown on his too hot skin and it was keeping him from passing out.

"How many times you think you can come before I knot, baby?" Harry murmured into his hear.

"Dunno," the Omega gasped and clung tighter to the teacher's firm body. "Please, oh my god, I need ..."

"Hey, hey," Harry said quietly and brushed Louis' sweaty fringe out of his face. "It's alright, I'm gonna knot soon. That's what you need, innit?"

Louis whined high in his throat and nodded, bucking his hips as much as he could. By now, Harry was aiming directly for his prostate and hit it with every hard thrust. The younger boy scratched over Harry's back, leaving lines that first turned white and then a bright red. The burn was only adding to the Alpha's pleasure.

"Baby, you're so perfect."

"Yeah ..." Louis muttered, his head now leaning against the taller man's collarbone.

His head was starting to feel loopy and he tried holding tighter onto Harry, feeling as if he was about to float away if he didn't. His hands were shaking with the desire of relief. Harry seemed to feel the younger Omega's distress.

"Only a bit more, baby, come on. Can you come one more time before I knot?"

"Yeah."

Harry pulled the boy's mouth on his and rubbed over his left nipple with his thumb, making him come again. Louis felt like he was flying for a short time, but the Alpha's hands on his sides and the constant stimulation to his prostate were keeping him down and he could feel how the base of his teacher's dick was slowly expanding and catching at his rim.

"Fuck yeah," Louis breathed.

"Yeah, that's right. You're so good, baby, you're perfect."

"Please, please, when ..."

"Shh, baby. Here it is, it's alright," Harry shushed him and buried his face in the boy's hair when his knot popped and he moaned lowly.

Louis gave a sound between a sob and a moan and shuddered as he came for the last time and he was pumped full of seed. He grabbed at Harry's shoulders and pulled his head to his neck.

"Please, please, please, bond me, mark me, make me yours, I'm almost eighteen, we can work it-"

He didn't come further because of Harry's sharp teeth sinking into his skin and he screamed, coming for a last time almost dry. Harry licked over the teeth mark, sealing it. Louis took a deep breath when he felt how his soul was linked to Harry's. He could suddenly understand him, his universe was Harry's universe. Their hearts were beating in time.

"We'll make it work, baby," Harry whispered, holding the Omega close. "Does your family expect you at home any time soon?"

"No, my mum is gone until tonight."

"Are you okay with me taking you back to mine?"

Louis blushed and nodded before he placed a small kiss on Harry's shoulder. They waited until Harry's knot went down and when it did, Harry grabbed one of the towels to clean the two of them off of come and sweat before he wiped the slick off the table which made Louis blush once more.

Harry took Louis home for him to sleep. After Louis woke up, he took care of him before he brought him home and they had a long talk with Louis' mother.

Louis knew that there would be complications in their relationship, but he was almost eighteen and he'd be finished with school soon and then he would be able to go out with Harry in public. Harry was his mate now.

They would make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucked XD. I suck at endings. Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. Leave me some feedback, please? Love you! Find me on tumblr!


End file.
